Rose Petals
by Owari Infinity
Summary: Summary: Sora has found himself lost within the darkness he’d fought so many years to defeat, dangling on the last thread of his sanity and his last breath he calls one person to come and give him light. Now Riku has to decide which is more important. The
1. Porcelain

Rose petals

Summary: Sora has found himself lost within the darkness he'd fought so many years to defeat, dangling on the last thread of his sanity and his last breath he calls one person to come and give him light. Now Riku has to decide which is more important. The birth of a new darkness, or another piece of his heart. Riku and Sora! Slashy to the second power! Enjoy and review! Oh yeah this is my first try at a slash so be nice and give me some help I'm open for Ideas

Disclaimer: yup I still don't own KH but I will one day!

Chapter 1

Porcelain

Slowly he brought his head up from his pillow. The golden rays of the sun welcomed him through an open window, followed by the cool breeze of a new day. He ran his thin fingers through his flawless silver hair. The sound of the waves crashing upon the beach could be heard, and the distant sound of life sang into his ears. He exhaled and dropped his feet to the cool wooden floor.

"Hey ya' nice to finally see your awake sleepy head." Wakka's thick island accent was the last thing he needed to hear this early in the morning.

"Hey Wakka," he greeted politely, or as politely as he could bark out, being the non-morning person he was, "has Sora come back yet?"

"Ya' he's in the secret place waiting for ya'," Wakka explained calmly standing up from the flimsy wooden chair Riku had placed beside his book case, he took a short glance at Riku and closed the door wordlessly behind him.

After a quick ten minuet shower Riku walked out of the shower clasping a towel around his waist. Sora sat with his head slumped and his eyes half open.

"Sora," Riku said the grey drapes danced in the wind behind Sora, "Sora," Riku reiterated stepping forward still clutching onto his towel.

"Riku," Sora voice was heavy and more serious then Riku had heard in his many years of friendship, "I need to talk to you."

"Ok," Riku grabbed the shirt and pants that he had laid out on top of the wooden chair that sat next to the bathroom, " let me just throw something on." He closed the door behind him. He clutched his hand to his chest and inhaled. His heart was beating fast and his breath was short, as if Sora had stolen his life away from him.

"Shit," he whispered to himself pulling his tight black shirt over his perfect abs and throwing on a pair of baggy grey jeans that still managed to show of the form of his legs. He checked him self over in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. He nodded and allowed himself out of the bathroom. Sora sat in the same position his back was slumped.

"Sora," Riku sat beside his friend trying to catch a glimpse of Sora's sky blue eyes, "what's the matter?" Sora traced his arms up his friend's muscular arm until his eyes fell into Riku's.

"I," a sob forced its way from him and he fell into Riku's chest. His body jolted up and down violently with every breath that parted his lips. He wanted so badly to kiss him, take those sobs away and make them his own. He wanted hold him, he wanted to steal his pain from him and give him wings to fly away but not away so far away he couldn't embrace him.

"Sora," Riku whispered resting his chin upon the top of Sora's head, his thick brunette hair tickling his face, "Sora what's the matter?"

Slowly he brought his head from his chest and looked into Riku's eyes, his sky blue eyes were still half closed and puffy, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were pouting. Riku sighed and ran his fingers slowly through his friend's hair.

"Please," Riku whispered into Sora's ear, "Stop crying, please." Sora hugged his arms around his friend tighter. Riku did the same, he didn't want to let him go, if he did he knew he would drift away forever leaving him with another piece of his heart dangling from a crimson thread. He pulled Sora closer, so close it felt as if their breaths were as one, and their hearts beat in unison. He didn't want to let his angel go, but he knew his angel needed his wings back. Sora looked back up at him, his eyes were cold and lost in Riku's arms, he looked as if he did something wrong. Then he fell back into Riku's chest.

"I want you to kill me."

Ok that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please review with your comments should I continue? I'm open for opinions!


	2. Passing Days

Rose Petals

Chapter 2

Passing Days

A/N: I really hope you like where this story is going! And thank you to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any KH characters or places

Slowly and gently Riku lifted him by the shoulders Sora allowed him to with no argument, his head hanging limp so his eyes were covered by his hair.

"Sora," Riku said seriously shaking his friend, "don't say that, I'm your friend you know I would never do that," wordlessly Sora stood from the bed his hands balled into fists at his sides, his brunette hair still casting a shadow over his eyes. Slowly a single tear that seemed to be made almost of silver rolled down his flushed cheek. Riku held his breath as the tear dropped to the floor. He wanted desperately to catch that tear.

"Kill me," Sora reiterated. Riku stood from the bed and stepped forward the floor boards creaked beneath his naked feet, "if you don't, I will."

"Sora," Riku grabbed his friends wrist in his hand, a tinge of pain followed by absolute numbness sent him to the floor. Sora looked down at Riku, his eyes cold and devoid of any human feeling. Sora tugged his hand away from Riku's limp arm. The world crumbled into itself, leaving only the fading colors of what once existed. This was all to familiar him, the darkness which had pulled him so far away from Sora. He let go, of everything and anything he cared about, just as he had before.

He floated in the silent abyss of his subconscious. Then slowly he felt himself hit a cold marble floor. Just as hard as he had fallen reality hit him. His aqua blue eyes opened to find himself looking down upon him. Quickly he stood up and recoiled a step not removing his eyes from what seemed to be himself. Cloaked in a mask of abyss the figure swayed toward him, it's hidden eyes ripping Riku apart piece by piece. He reached his hand out, the figure did the same. As if walking towards a reflection their hands met. Death radiated through the figures hand, cold, raw, death. Riku recoiled, falling to his knees. A twisted smile revealed itself from beneath the darkness that silhouetted over the figures face. A quick wave of familiarity rushed up and down Riku's spine. Riku's pale pink lips parted to speak, only silence. The figure gripped Riku's hand tighter in it's own. That single wordless action said everything. It had no intention of letting go. With it's only free hand it began to reach for it's hood. Riku's aqua eyes widened. Something told him, he didn't want to see. He began to pull his hand away, the figure's grip grew more firm. It's other hand fell upon it's head.

Riku's eyes fluttered open. Sora's face hovered above him, his azure eyes wide with curiosity.

"Sora?" Riku asked weakly.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked still staring down at his friend in worried curiosity. Riku resisted the sudden impulse to jump up and pull Sora into an embrace.

"Sora," Riku whispered, this time followed by a sigh of relief, "it was all just a dream."

"Well are you coming?" Sora asked grabbing Riku by the arm and pulling him out of bed. Riku was fully dressed, in a tight black shirt, and baggy grey jeans. He caught his breath. Sora ignored Riku's reaction and continued to pull him by the arm. A cool breeze greeted them out side. Riku's silver hair now cascaded down his back, he listened to Sora, he let it grow. Sora released Riku's arm and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Everyone's already getting ready for the fire works, do you want to go to them now or do you want to go do something first?"

_'Do something…' _Riku's eyes lit up.

"Come one lets go to the secret place, I need to show you something," Riku began to run pulling Sora by his arm. Sora followed a smile of curiosity across his gentle face.

A/N; Did you like it? Please Review I'll love you forever.


	3. Heal

Rose Petals

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the long wait :p It's been really insane with me. Well enjoy, excuse the format I'm using my dads laptop :p.

Rose petals

Chapter 3

Heal

"R-Riku," Sora attempted to writhe his way from Riku's intense grip, "you're pulling to hard."

Riku ignored Sora's cries and continued pulling Sora to the secret place, whispering silent prayers Kairi wouldn't come looking for her precious Sora. He winced shaking the thought off with a flick of his silver hair over his shoulder with his free hand. Sora drew a breath in, and sighed finally realizing his attempts were in vain. The wind picked up as they drew closer to their destination. A grin crossed Riku's face, Sora caught a quick glance at it and shuttered, just what was his friend planning?

The water fall created a cool mist that nearly enshrouded the 'Secret place' in a vague darkness that couldn't be faltered by the wind. Without a moments thought Riku walked into the fog, releasing Sora's wrist but grabbing his hand. Sora glanced down confused as their hands faded into grey. Riku's eyes quickly adjusted to the change still clutching onto Sora's hand. He felt Sora's hand squeeze tighter, remembering the young keyblade masters fear of the dark. He squeezed Sora's hand in his own, he didn't want Sora to be afraid, he was there to protect him. No matter what. He found the small opening leading into the secret place, he pulled Sora's hand down, signaling for him to kneel the rest of the way. Blindly, Sora followed. The fog had thinned out as the grew deeper into the secret place. Riku pulled him into the small cave. A door came into view, no knob, it was just there. That door started, it all. Riku stood in the center of the small cave, emotions clouded. Both stood their, grasping to each others hands.

"The chaos," a voice from the other side pulled Riku's reality from him in a mere moment. Riku reached helplessly for the feeling of Soras hand. Again the oblivion he'd inured a lifetime ago stared him in the eyes. Seeing nothing else to do, he stared back at it, with cold eyes. "The chaos," the voice said, _that voice… _Reality flooded his eyes with tears as he felt Sora's warmth fall upon him. Riku extended his arms without a second thought. He glanced down at Sora's shuttering body against his.

"What in the hell was that?"

Riku fell to his knees, clutching Soras head to his chest. _Maybe this was a bad idea_ he thought to himself taking a quick glance at the door. _A very bad idea._

"What exactly were you do doing in the 'Secret Place' anyways?" Tidus' eyes glanced at Riku accusingly. Sighing Riku lifted Sora's body so Tidus could see it.

"Talking," Riku said sharply narrowing his eyes. Tidus smiled a step running his fingers briskly through his hair.

"Ok I'll keep them away from your places for a while," Tidus paused, "but you know just as well as I do Kairi won't make that easy." Riku turned away from Tidus.

"Thanks again," Riku said over his shoulder. Tidus laughed.

"Like I have any choice I mean I know he biggest secret on the island," Tidus said.

"Well," Riku stared at Sora unconscious in his arms, "let's keep it a secret."

Gingerly he placed Sora onto his mattress pulling his sheets aside. He watched the steady motion of Sora's chest rise and fall. He pulled the covers up to Sora's chin, for a moment allowing his eyes to linger on Sora's figure beneath the sheets, the covers hugged his every curve, every muscle, every cut, outlined on the grey sheets. Riku bit his lower lip with anticipation. He turned away from Sora closing his eyes, imagining his touch, his strength. He walked into the kitchen leaning against the wooden table placed in the center of the room. A sudden rush of cold dried his daydream as his grey drapes dancing in the rising wind. He felt the wound created by darkness reopen, pulling his heart open by the seams. He winced at the haunting sense of familiarity, he felt it again. But it wasn't coming from him. He turned back to Sora, listening to the faint sound of his breath, fading and rising with every moment. That darkness he felt radiating from his heart wasn't him, it was…

_Sora, _

A/N: I really hope it was worth the wait. R&R thanks guys until next time


	4. To the lost and forgotten

Rose petals

Chapter 4:

To the lost and forgotten

Disclaimer: same old same old :p don't own KH yet (sigh)

A/N: Hope everyone enjoys .!

Chapter 4:

To the lost and forgotten

That night he felt that dark aura radiating from Sora, every time he would look at him he had to catch his breath. Soon they would come for him and take him into the darkness. _What could have caused this? _Riku thought frantically. The only thing that brought him into darkness was his love (_was it love?)_ For Sora and the love Sora had for Kairi. But that was him Sora the keyblade master what could've forced him to plunge into darkness? Then Riku shuttered realizing what needed to be done. He'd need to make the dive; back into darkness he could feel Sora's heart losing its radiance. He stood from the wooden chair at the corner of his room and walked over to the bed beside Sora. He inhaled deeply placing both of his hands on Sora's chest. The exhaled then took another gasp of air in.

_Deep dive…_

He felt the cloak of darkness weigh on his soul, pulling him down. I began to get difficult to breathe. He lifted himself to his feet and brushed off his knees. Yet again he would have to face oblivion just to save the small amount of light he held so closely.

"Riku, Riku, Riku," a menacing voice sang from behind him. Slowly he turned to where the voice was coming from.

"What's the matter big boy forgot how to open your eyes?"

The voice said with a hint of amusement.

"Axel?"

Riku asked calmly.

"Open your eyes and look."

Quickly loosing his patience Riku pulled a black cloth from his sleeve and placed it snugly around his eyes. Then very slowly a city began to fade into view, the dim lights barely illuminating the world around them. Axel stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his proud smirk curling the sides of his lips.

"Nice of you to join us, what's the occasion?"

Axel asked.

"Weren't you dead?"

Riku spat advancing a step.

"Ah well you know pull a few strings here, take a few hearts there it's all pretty simple," Axel explained casually. Despite everything he couldn't help shake the feeling that this place was home and they… those who exist in darkness were his family. He shook his head and returned his attention to the fiery red head standing in his blissful existence.

Axel's brow was raised in an emotion that was hard to read. Then he glanced sideways.

Riku focused his hearing, to see if anything was coming his way. All that could be heard was the distant sound of an oncoming storm.

"Do you know a kid named-"

"Roxas yeah," Riku said hastily advancing another step.

"Did you know that-"

"Yeah Kairi, Namine, Sora, Roxas, I got the whole story," Riku's patience was wearing thin and it was becoming difficult to mask it.

"So I suppose that means Roxas and Namine and Sora and Kairi are sort of," Axel paused, "meant to be."

Then silence. Riku knew where this was going but why was Axel revealing this to him? It had been nearly two years since Organization 13 fell. Nearly two years since… he left what was left of him in the darkness…

Axel wasn't being himself, even the way he moved seemed to, forced. Then Axel advanced a step.

"Do you feel what I feel for Roxas with Sora?"

Those words dropped to his heart, making him physically wince. Why should he even speak to him? Riku walked forward brushing past Axel and began climbing the stairs to the large glass door which leads to the tower of darkness. He heard metal clank and turned around quickly only to find Sora standing in Axel's place. Riku jumped slightly at the site of his friend. Sora wore the black robe of the organization, with his face cloaked in darkness and his auburn hair spiking from the corners.

"Sora why are you here?"

Riku asked cautiously. Sora's eyes locked with Riku's masked eyes. Then in a heart beat Sora blinked and appeared in front of Riku. He wrapped his arm around Riku's neck and pulled him close. Riku gasped at the sudden contact, but didn't try to fight it. He knew what was coming next. The celestial sounds of a keyblade materializing rang and a vivid white light pierced through the darkness. Riku fell to the floor clutching the place where his heart should've been. Sora stood above him in his enigmatic grace. Riku's eyes began to glaze over, looking to Sora grinning at his heart still bleeding on his keyblade.

His head shot up and he took another gasp for air. He lifted himself from Sora's chest and staggered away from the bed. Sora's body was covered in sweat and his muscles were tight. Riku shook his head his hand gripping the place where the keyblade pierced him. Luckily he only allowed a small part of him into the world of darkness, and left the rest of him sprawled across Sora. But there was still the question of what in the hell the keyblade master was doing wandering in the city of darkness.

"Riku," Sora's voice was faint, "Riku. Help. Me."

Riku rushed back to Sora's bed side pressing his hands against Sora's chest again. He closed his eyes and attempted to focus but nothing… He was too weak. He collapsed onto Sora's chest again. His body was still warm, but he couldn't hear his heart beat.

"Riku," Sora reiterated, "please. Help. Me."

Riku's thoughts ran frantic; he felt his blood pump through his veins. Then nothing…

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter the next one is coming up don't forget to review! Thanks!

Night Owari


	5. closed shutters

Rose petals

Chapter 5: closed shutters

A/N: yup I'm back! Please excuse the extreme delay! Hope you enjoy the new chap!

Chapter 5: closed shutters

A slight nudge on Riku's shoulder roused him from his dreamless sleep. He rubbed his eyes and lifted himself to his feet. Sora still remained in the same position, his face pale and expressionless. His arms at his sides, and the grey cover slightly out of position exposing part of his bare chest. Quickly Riku shook his head; the memory of last night began to play in his head.

"Axel…."

He dropped his gaze to Sora.

"Sora, what were you doing there?"

"Who in the hell is Axel?"

Riku jumped and quickly turned around. Tidus stood with his weight on one leg and his arms folded over his chest.

"And just what in the hell do you think your doing here?"

Tidus stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep Kairi away and god she's miserable-"

Riku stepped aside allowing Tidus to get a quick glance at Sora. He gasped and retreated a step.

"Oh my, we should get Stelp-"

"No Tidus she'll tell Kairi."

Tidus ran next to the bed and stared wide eyes down at Sora.

"Good god," he muttered running his thin fingers through his bright golden locks. Then the room fell silent, the only sound was Sora's muffled breaths. With each breath Tidus' face seemed to fall deeper into distress, the finally he snapped out of it.

"Tidus please try and keep Kairi away just a little longer."

Riku took a step towards the golden haired Blitzer, with and expression that almost looked, real. Tidus looked up at him and then turned away from him.

"Fine," he spat, "but remember he's not all yours Riku."

Riku gave a slight nod in recognition. Just as Tidus reached the door he glanced over his shoulder at Riku.  
"He'd better be ok."

Then the door slammed. Sora didn't stir. Riku quickly turned his attention back to Sora. His lips were parted, and his breaths were slightly stronger and faster; the came in went in short desperate gasps. Riku quickly placed his hands against Sora's bear chest and inhaled deeply.

_Deep dive…_

"W-what if this was all for nothing?"

The voice was muffled, but distinctive. '_Donald?' _Then a hazy scene came forward. Sora incased in a large white… _flower? _He was curled into a ball his arms hugging his legs to his chest. His eyes closed, as if lost in a dream. Then a young girl who didn't look a day over ten stood before the slumbering Sora her fingers intertwined behind her and her large curious azure eyes tracing carefully over the large white case Sora slept in.

'_Namine? Why am I seeing this?' _

She leaned forward and whispered something to the slumbering angel.

Riku found himself lying on the rain drenched floor in the city of darkness. He lifted him self from the ground and rubbed his cheek with the back of his gloved hand, leaving a grey smear along his pale skin. It was silent; the only sound was the soft murmur of rain against the cool pavement. He was standing before the large tower that marked the center of the city. It curled into the dark clouded sky, and lit the clouds surrounding in a golden halo. The screens that just peeked from the clouds were blank but still radiated a soft blue light that barely pierced through the darkness. He reached his gloved hand to the sky and closed his eyes. Then the sound of a key blade materializing made him shutter. Then he felt the steady hilt of his blade. The feeling was intoxicating, feeling that power surge through his body…it almost reminded him of the darkness that had previously stolen his body. Then his eyes inched open, and the world around him seemed to pulse to life. _Where are you? _He thought looking around, he didn't feel anything out of place, or anything strange. The air was still damp, and heavy. Just as he inhaled a sharp pain ran up and down his leg sending him crashing to the ground.

"Dammi-"

He was turned around with great force and within moments he was staring up into a pair of luminescent yellow eyes. Then his eyes traced over the figure. It seemed to be the shadow of Sora, there was no color but instead the jagged spikes that Sora called his hair seemed carved.

"Sora?"

That was the only thing Riku could muster. The figure just stared down at him, no emotion adorning its soft looking face. Then Riku closed his eyes and laid back, his key blade disappearing from his hand.

"I just can't,"

Then the pressure of the figures hand against him faded. He slowly opened his eyes and he was staring up at nothing… He quickly lifted his back from the ground and jumped to his feet.

"Sora?"

He looked frantically around him.

"Sora!"

He reiterated. But he saw, felt, and heard nothing. He then fell again his knees thudding against the concrete. His hair began to stick to the sides of his face, and he felt heavy beneath the storm that seemed to last an eternity. He was here and then gone… there was no point in staying here any longer. He closed his eyes and parted his lips taking in a deep breath of the cool tasting air.

_Deep div-_

A solid kick to the ribs sent the air out of his lungs leaving him wheezing a few feet away from his previous position.

"Riku I never knew you to give up like that," a rather amused voice sang from above Riku. Riku's vision began to fade, and the pale grey sky poured rain onto his face. He attempted to move an arm only to have a jolt of pain send it back to the ground. Then the fading sound of footsteps grew closer to him. Then a pair of gold eyes glared down at him.

_Xemnas… no._


End file.
